Saturday Night
by Fanfic Sampah Kepunyaan Robin
Summary: Tidak lagi bisa menahan diri lagi Sasuke menyukai teman sejak kecilnya. Melakukan cara apapun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Ya, hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto dan membuat Naruto tidak berpaling darinya. Pairing: SasuNaru. M for di chapter depan. Prologue. Masih pendek.


Konoha adalah salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang. Kota tersebut selalu disibukan oleh banyak aktivitas manusia di dalamnya. Dari pagi hingga pagi lagi, seluruh penduduknya seperti tidak pernah berhenti bekerja. Bahkan tidak jarang supermarket, atau tempat-tempat belanja di kota tersebut buka selama dua puluh empat jam, dan hari libur nasional pun tidaklah tutup. Toko-toko itu hanya mengganti shift karyawan mereka setiap hari, ketika pembeli tidak kunjung surut, walaupun suasana sudah larut malam.

Walaupun suasana di Kota Konoha terlihat menyenangkan; cahaya lampu kota yang indah, pakaian penduduknya yang bermerk, serta mobil-mobil mewah yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, tetapi tingkat kejahatan di tempat itu sangat tinggi. Namun, bukanlah kriminalitas di Konoha yang akan dibahas di dalam cerita ini, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam diikat satu yang sedang terjebak macet di tengah kota ketika pemuda tersebut hendak pulang ke rumah. Demi Tuhan, malam ini adalah malam minggu dan keadaan Kota Konoha semakin tidak terkontrol. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun orang di Konoha yang memiliki predikat jomblo selain Itachi Uchiha—the most wanted man in Konoha.

Tinnnnn… Tinnnn… Tinnnn….

Itachi tidak berhenti untuk membunyikan klakson mobilnya. Rapat dari pagi hingga malam seperti ini, dan lapar di perutnya membuat kesabaran Itachi habis. Oh, bukan hanya itu saja! Setiap pasangan yang ada di depan matanya membuat Itachi muak. Hallo, tidak adakah orang yang rela mengasihi dirinya yang sedang tidak punya pacara ini?

Itachi membuka kaca mobilnya. Ia mengulurkan tubuhnya keluar mobil melewati jendela itu. "Hei, maju sialan!" seru Itachi, kesal. "KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG JALAN SEDIKITPUN?!" Itachi kembali duduk tenang. Akhirnya, dia sedikit lega ketika selesai berteriak.

Uchiha sulung mengambil air putih yang terletak di samping pintu. Ia membuka botol air putih itu dan menegluk minuman itu seraya menatap papan billboard yang terpampang di hadapannya. Papan itu menunjukan banyak bintang film yang sedang mempromosikan produk-produk couple. Itachi mulai memperhatikan iklan-iklan yang terpampang di seluruh gedung, lalu matanya terbelalak. Astaga! Demi tuhan, tidak adakah di papan tersebut yang menunjukan produk normal dan bukan untuk couple? Kenapa malam minggu ini harus ada?! Itachi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, rupanya hanya dia yang tidak jalan bersama kekasih. Seluruh orang di sekitarnya, bahkan yang di dalam mobil saling bergandengan tangan, berciuman, menikmati kecematan ini. Sedangkan Itachi? Ia hanya sosok yang duduk sendiri, ketika tidak ada satupun manusia yang menaiki mobil mewahnya.

Mobil pun kembali maju, dan Itachi bisa sedikit melihat sumber permasalahan kemacetan ini. Rupanya di depan adalah pintu masuk menuju tempat konser band ternama yang berasal dari Amerika. Band tersebut sedang digandrungi oleh anak-anak muda jaman sekarang, bahkan Itachi pun tidak mau kalah. Ia sangat nge fans pada band itu. Itachi mulai berpikir untuk memarkirkan mobilnya dan membeli tiket masuk ke dalam tempat konser itu, walaupun harus memakai bantuan calo. Namun, ketika akan turun hanya ada beberapa kata yang membuat Itachi merubah pikirannya 'No couple? Get off!' Baru saja Itachi berniat untuk bersenang-senang, dia sudah ditendang terlebih dahulu.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "BERDEBAH KALIAN SEMUA PARA COUPLE!" Itachi mengutuk pasangan di seluruh dunia.

.

Sepertinya tidak ada tempat untuk jomblo seperti dirinya?

**SasuNaruLover**

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda!" sapa kepala pelayan di tempat Uchiha.

Dengan wajah sangat masam Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sekarang tepat jam satu dini hari, dan dia baru tiba di rumah. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, ketika mentalnya terkuras habis. Jika tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini, maka Itachi lebih memilih untuk menggunakan sopir. Namun, sopir mana yang bisa meng-handle Itachi, ketika pemuda itu sedang di dalam mood sangat buruk. Di saat Itachi akan menaiki kakinya ke tangga, ia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang keluarga. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk berjalan sebelum melihat ke dalam ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Yoo, aniki!" sapa Sasuke Uchiha, adik bungsunya. "Kau sudah pulang?" katanya. Ia sedang sibuk bermain video game bersama teman baiknya, Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja akan kembali ke kantor," sindir Itachi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan duduk di dekat adik dan sahabat adiknya.

"Haaah, aku kalah lagi," Naruto melempar stick di tangannya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya. Dari tadi malam dia belum memenangkan pertandingan dari Sasuke sama sekali.

"Kalian tidak pergi jalan-jalan? Tumben sekali," kata Itachi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ini sudah malam. Sana tidur!" perintah Itachi. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang paling senang bergadang ketika pagi harinya sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Itu merepotkan. Di jalan sangat macet," jawab Sasuke. Ia merapihkan video game-nya dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan dingin a la Uchiha. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke, berbasa-basi. Sedangkan hanya dalam waktu beberapa saat Naruto sudah tertidur di atas permadani berwarna biru tua terbuat dari wol.

Apabila Itachi Uchiha adalah pekerja yang keras, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang senang bermain-main dengan orang di sekitarnya. Jika Itachi mendapatkan predikat jomblo sepanjang masa di dalam kamusnya, maka Sasuke dinilai sebagai pemuda yang serang gonta-ganti pacar setiap saatnya. Jika Sasuke putus dengan wanita A di hari ini, maka dia akan menemukan pengganti wanita itu dalam beberapa jam kemudian. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu serius menjalin hubungan hingga membuat pasangannya takut untuk serius berpacaran dengan Itachi, Sasuke adalah tipikal pemuda santai yang lebih mengutamakan persahabatan dibandingkan pacar-pacarnya. Well, hanya dua manusia yang masih berada di samping Sasuke hingga sekarang, dan tidak didepak oleh Sasuke yaitu Nagato dan Naruto—sahabat kentalnya sejak kecil, hingga mereka berdua sudah menginjak bangku kuliah.

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja," jawab Itachi dengan nada malas. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan wanitamu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat malas untuk menunjukan diri jika dia adalah Uchiha yang paling digandrungi oleh para wanita di Konoha.

Spontan mata Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi menganggur reflek mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut, berharap tidak meganggu tidur Naruto. "Dia sendiri," bisik Sasuke. "Orang tuanya sedang menjemput kakaknya yang akan pulang malam ini," lanjut Sasuke. Senyuman lembut tersirat dari bibir Itachi, membuat Uchiha sulung sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Dibandingkan dengan sikap Sasuke pada sejuta kekasihnya, sikap lembut Sasuke akan terlihat sangat jelas ketika bersama dengan Naruto. Itachi tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya yang pada cuaca hujan deras bisa menunggu Naruto di depan sekolah hanya untuk memastikan jika Naruto pulang dengan selamat diantar olehnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, Itachi sangat mengingat jelas jika setiap tahun sekali Sasuke tidak akan tertidur nyenyak hanya untuk menanti pukul jam dua belas malam, dan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Naruto. Sasuke pun akan memusuhi wanita-wanita yang menolak Naruto terlebih karena alasannya dia lebih menyukai Sasuke ketimbang Naruto. Oke, untuk seorang sahabat Sasuke sangat loyal tetapi apakah harus sampai sejauh ini? Bahkan Sasuke menjadikan Naruto list nomor satu untuk ditemui ketika pemuda Namikaze sendirian di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Itachi dengan nada main-main. "Kalian tampak cocok."

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. Ia menatap Itachi dengan sorot mata sangat marah, "Hei, apa yang kau tanyakan? Kita berdua ini laki-laki," Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto ketika teman-teman mengejek kita sebagai pasangan," suara Sasuke melemah, terdengar depresi.

Hening.

Suasana di ruang keluarga itu tiba-tiba hening untuk sesaat.

Itachi tersenyum tidak penuh arti. "Bawa dia ke kamar, nanti dia masuk angin," saran Itachi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mengangkat Naruto a la bridal style dan berhati-hati membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya. Senyuman kecil kembali tersirat di bibir Sasuke ketika merasakan berat tubuh Naruto. Dengan gumaman jika Naruto semakin berat saja, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Ia memang paling suka ketika Naruto tinggal di dalam kamarnya.

Dari sudut matanya Itachi menatap punggung adiknya. Apakah Naruto sangat dobe hingga pemuda itu tidak sadar jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang cuek menjadikan dirinya nomor satu? Apakah adiknya akan bersikap seperti ini terus? Sampai kapan adiknya bertahan dengan perasaannya? Itachi memejamkan matanya. Manusia memang sulit untuk dibaca pikirannya. Semua memiliki pintu rahasia masing-masing, namun tinggal tunggu waktu saja agar pintu itu terbuka, dan seluruh masalah keluar dengan sendirinya? Ya, Itachi yakin jika Sasuke tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini terus karena mereka berdua bukanlah anak-anak lagi, dan perlu mencari jati diri untuk masa depan mereka.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasuNaru**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, dan masih banyak hal lagi yang perlu diperbaiki**

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, bukan untuk dikomersilkan!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke melewati celah-celah kecil di jendela. Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris biru pada dunia. Dengan malas Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ia melihat jika sahabatnya sedang menerima telepon di balkon. Naruto beranjak dari atas kasur, lalu mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke ketika pemuda Uchiha itu menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan segera mematikan teleponnya, beralasan memiliki urusan tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan sarapan pagi," lanjutnya.

"Siapa tadi?" tanya Naruto. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ino. Dia mengajakku jalan siang ini," katanya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Oh, apakah siang ini kau ada kerjaan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada penuh harap. "Apakah kau mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Sasuke.

Naruto memijat belakang lehernya, melepaskan grogi. "Kakakku pulang siang ini," Naruto menjawab. "Jadi, aku harus menyambutnya," Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Hei, bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Ino, kenapa malah menanyakan jadwalku?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sasuke. "Aku mandi duluan, ya!"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam untuk kali ini. Entah kenapa dia semakin tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu ingin sekali mengeluarkan perasaannya di depan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto mengerti pikirannya. Namun Sasuke tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin Naruto menjauhi dirinya karena Naruto merasa jijik padanya. Akhirnya, Sasuke kembali mundur dan membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto akan terus berada di sisinya, ketika Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan dia bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

**SasuNaruLover**

Suasana di meja makan kediaman Uchiha memang selalu sepi pasalnya, walaupun hari ini adalah hari minggu kedua orang tua Sasuke sudah pergi pagi hari untuk jalan pagi. Sedangkan Itachi belum bangun. Alhasil hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang berada di meja makan—menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Sesekali Naruto menguap karena tubuhnya masih lelah sisa bergadang kemarin, sedangkan Sasuke, walaupun dia bangun lebih awal dari Naruto, keadaannya tampak baik-baik saja; sehat dan tidak ada rasa ngantuk sama sekali.

"Aku dengar kakakmu lulusan terbaik lagi di kampusnya?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia menyeruput ramen paginya sebelum menatap Sasuke. "Begitulah!" kata Naruto, bangga. "Dia sangat pintar," lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Sejenak ia berpikir bisa-bisanya Naruto makan ramen di pagi buta seperti ini.

"Lalu, dia akan bekerja dimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok kakak Naruto yang sama sekali belum pernah ditemuinya. "Kenapa dia tidak bekerja disana? Kenapa dia harus kembali kemari?"

Naruto memakan suapan terakhir pada ramennya. "Dia dipindah tugaskan dimari oleh boss-nya," kata Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pun mengusap-usap perutnya, kenyang. "Ya, dia dinilai bisa membantu boss-nya di Jepang sini yang sedang mengalami kesulitan dalam bisnisnya."

Sebenarnya bagi Naruto kata Sasuke adalah benar. Kyuubi yang merupakan kakak Naruto kenapa tidak bekerja di sana atau membantu bisnis ayahnya? Ya, tapi itulah Keluarga Namikaze. Setiap anak tidaklah boleh memegang perusahaan sebelum mendapatkan pengalaman bekerja dari orang lain. Semua harus berjuang dari nol sebelum mendapatkan kenikmatan seperti itu. Jangankan Kyuubi yang memiliki sikap arrogant, keuangan Naruto saja dibatasi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak boleh terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang.

"Kakakku dinilai harus mendapatkan pengalaman terlebih dahulu sebelum bekerja di perusahaan kita," jawab Naruto. "Ya, tidak seperti perusahaanmu Sasuke. Perusahaanku hanyalah perusahaan makanan ringan yang masih perlu orang-orang berpengalaman lebih untuk mengembangkan usaha tersebut," jawab Naruto. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi untuk membuang bungkus ramennya. "Aku harap akupun mendapatkan suatu pengalaman agar bisa membantu usaha keluarga."

"Aku akan membantumu," jawab Sasuke, dengan pasti. "Percayalah padaku."

Naruto hanya melempar senyum ketika melihat kebaikan sahabatnya.

.

Sasuke memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah dipunyai oleh Naruto!

**SasuNaruLover**

"Kau benar hanya akan diantar sampai sini?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap restoran Jepang di depannya. "Apakah tidak perlu aku antar ke dalam dan memastikan keluargamu ada di dalam sana?" lanjut Sasuke di saat Naruto sibuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," jawab Naruto. Iapun membuka pintu dan menatap Sasuke dari luar pintu dengan senyuman lebar. "Hati-hati di jalan Sasu-teme!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn. Kau juga," Sasuke menjawab. Iapun mulai memundurkan mobilnya, beranjak dari depan restoran itu.

Melihat kepergian Sasuke, Naruto mendesah pelan. Tidak biasanya keluarganya akan mengadakan acara makan-makan di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya dibiarkan bermain bersama Sasuke terus ditelepon agar segera tiba di tempat ini. Akhirnya, Naruto yang dikala ini tidak membawa mobil meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarnya, dan dengan senang hati Sasuke pun mengantarnya, walaupun Naruto harus mau mengantar Sasuke ke toko buku, CD game terlebih dahulu. Tetapi entah kenapa berpergian bersama Sasuke, Naruto sangat senang, walaupun Sasuke sangat irit berbicara, dan hanya akan bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Di depan pintu masuk restoran, Naruto disambut oleh pelayan wanita yang memakai kimono berwarna merah muda yang cantik. "Selamat Siang, Tuan," kata pelayan tersebut, menyambut Naruto. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Namikaze?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan itu.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, pelayan itu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, dan Naruto pun bisa melihat dekorasi mewah pada restoran itu. Rupanya benar kata Sasuke, ini bukanlah restoran sembarangan. Di belakang restoran ini ternyata menyajikan pemandangan sebuah danau besar dengan berbagai macam pohon di sepanjang tepi danau tersebut. Setiap pelayan yang ada di restoran ini memakai pakaian yang cukup mahal, sedangkan harga makanan yang disajikan restoran ini Naruto dapat mentaksirnya sebagai harga satu bulan uang 'jajan' Naruto ketika hanya untuk sebuah minuman.

"Di dalam sini, Tuan…," Naruto dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Pemuda Namikaze membuka pintu, dan akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ketika di depannya muncul seorang wanita, dan langsung menabraknya hingga benda-benda yang dibawa wanita itu terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan bunyi pecah-belah. Naruto terkejut melihat benda-benda itu. Bersamaan dengan wanita itu, Naruto segera menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pecahan gelas, piring dan mangkok itu ketika matanya saling bertatapan dengan mata wanita itu. Sedangkan tangan Naruto tidak sengaja menyentuh jari wanita itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tegur kepala pelayan. "Maafkan atas kesalahan ini, Tuan," katanya, meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya. "Ah, tidak perlu memarahinya. Ini adalah kesalahanku," kata Naruto. Iapun menatap wanita di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kali Naruto merasa seseorang sangat menarik di pikirannya.

Selesai membersihkan barang-barang pecah itu, wanita itu menunduk minta maaf. "Maafkan saya," katanya. Iapun beranjak dari tempat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto dapat melihat jika mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca. Sekarang dia hanya berharap wanita yang tampaknya seumuran dirinya tidaklah diberhentikan dari pekerjaan ini karena kesalahan yang sangat kecil.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika di saat wanita itu menutup pintu. Naruto pun menatap ke depan. Ia melihat jika seluruh keluarganya telah hadir di tempat itu. Mereka semua baru saja menikmati hidangan pembuka ketika Naruto tiba. Naruto pun menatap salah satu pemuda yang sedang terduduk santai disana. Ekspresi bosan pemuda itu berubah ketika bertatapan dengan Naruto. Bersamaan dengan Naruto, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan memeluk adiknya.

"Kyuubi!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Yoo, Naruto! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," kata Kyuubi, tidak menyangka tubuh adiknya sudah sebesar ini. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

Banyak sekali yang ingin diceritakan oleh Naruto, alhasil pemuda itu meminta kakaknya untuk kembali duduk, dan iapun mulai berbincang-bincang panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan di Konoha tanpa kakaknya yang biasanya selalu menemani dirinya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang diceritakan oleh Naruto, Kyuubi menduga delapan puluh persen cerita Naruto berpusat pada sosok pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

**SasuNaruLover**

_Dalam bioskop…_

Ini hanyalah sebuah teater kecil untuk menonton film-film di bioskop secara pribadi atau bersama rekan. Tetapi Sasuke sangat suka tempat seperti ini, ia bisa melakukan segala hal dengan leluasa ketika sedang menonton, termasuk membuat pasangan menontonnya terasa nyaman di pangkuannya.

Setelah mengantar Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Ino. Ia meminta teman sekelasnya itu untuk pergi ke bioskop tempat mereka kencan seperti biasanya. Fokus Sasuke tidaklah pada film di hadapannya, melainkan pada wanita di pangkuannya. Ia sibuk mengecupi leher wanita itu, ketika tangannya bergerak nakal. Sasuke menyentuh setiap ujung wanita di pangkuannya itu, ketika Ino mendesah keras di telinga Sasuke. Ya, ini yang Sasuke inginkan; melepaskan rasa kesal di dalam hatinya, sisa kemarin malam. Ia melampiaskan rasa tidak bergunanya karena hanya bisa menatap Naruto sepanjang malam dikala pemuda itu tertidur lelap, memeluk tubuhnya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," desah Ino. Ia menjambak rambut Sasuke, ketika Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam rok Ino.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dia imajinasikan ketika keadaan seperti ini selain di saat Naruto berada di pelukannya dan bersedia mendesah untuknya.

**SasuNaruLover**

Selesai mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya, Sasuke kembali ke kediamannya. Tidak disangka waktu sudah menunjukan nyaris tengah malam. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya ketika hapenya bergetar. Sasuke menatap layar hapenya seiring senyuman lebar yang muncul di bibirnya. Naruto? Gumam Sasuke, ketika melihat nama orang yang dicintainya muncul di layar hapenya. Sasuke pun membuka SMS yang baru saja masuk itu.

_From: My foxy_

_To: Sasu-Teme_

_Sasuke, kau sudah tidur?_

Naruto bertanya.

_From: Sasu-Teme_

_To: My foxy_

_Belum. Ada apa, Nar?_

Sasuke cepat-cepat membalas pesan Naruto.

_From: My Foxy_

_To: Sasu-Teme_

_Aku tidak bisa tidur._

_Gadis yang aku temui di restoran tadi terus mengusikku. _

Ekspresi Sasuke mengeras seketika. Gadis yang tadi dia temui di restoran? Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto bicarakan, tetapi bagi Sasuke baru kali Naruto menceritakan seorang gadis. Sasuke terus membaca isi SMS yang dikirim oleh Naruto, takut jika yang mengirim SMS itu bukanlah Naruto. Apa ini sungguhan? Naruto membicarakan gadis dengannya? Tiba-tiba rasa tidak suka muncul dibenak Sasuke. Siapapun gadis itu, Sasuke tidak akan terima karena telah menyita perhatian Naruto. Sasuke pun meletakan hapenya. Ia tidak akan menjawab SMS Naruto untuk malam ini. Ia akan menunjukan jika Sasuke pun bisa merasakan ketidaksukaan akan sesuatu.

Sasuke melempar hapenya ke atas meja. Iapun bersiap-siap untuk tidur tanpa peduli jika Naruto terus meng-SMS.

.

Setengah pikirannya menyesal membiarkan Naruto pergi ke restoran sendirian.

**SasuNaruLover**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Dua hari tidak tidur benar membuat mood Sasuke sangat buruk. Iapun menjadi malas makan dan memutuskan untuk langsung ke sekolah, walaupun ibunya memaksa Sasuke untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Turun dari mobil mewahnya, Sasuke harus menerima tatapan memuja dari kaum hawa di sekolahnya. Berjalan dengan cuek, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker ketika melihat sosok _blonde_ sedang diam di depan lokernya dengan senyuman lebar. Seperti biasanya, Naruto akan menyambutnya di pagi hari ini dengan senyuman secerah matahari.

"Yoo, Teme! Kemarin malam kau ketiduran, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Ha—ah, padahal aku baru saja ingin bercerita."

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Setelah mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukannya, Sasuke menutup loker. Ia akan berjalan ke kelas, ketika Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, dan seseorang yang membawa juice orange menabrak Naruto, hingga juice tersebut mengenai pakaian Naruto. Seluruh orang di daerah tersebut menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ceria berubah drastis menjadi mengerikan. Bahkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mengetahui suasana di pagi hari ini akan sangat buruk.

Naruto menarik orang yang menabraknya.

BRAK!

Naruto membanting Suigetsu ke arah loker sekolah, hingga punggung pemuda itu menempel pada logam dingin di belakangnya.

"Ma—maafkan saya Namikaze-sama," gumam Suigetsu ketakutan. Minumannya terjatuh ke atas lantai, mengenai sepatuh Naruto.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar ruang loker berhenti beraktivitas. Mata mereka menatap Naruto dan Suigetsu. Oh, rupanya sekarang Suigetsu adalah orang yang menjadi sasaran Naruto di pagi hari ini. Entah bagaimana caranya Suigetsu bisa melakukan tindakah bodoh seperti tadi, tapi setelah ini semua sudah menduga jika hidup Suigetsu tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan mengalami masalah selama tinggal di sekolah ini. Sekolah kepunyaan Keluarga Uchiha—sahabat Naruto. Seluruh anak akan mulai membully-nya, ketika Naruto secara terus-menerus menghajar mental dan fisik Suigetsu. Jangankan untuk makan di kantin dengan tenang, untuk belajar saja Suigetsu tidak akan bisa duduk dengan tenang karena pastinya seluruh anak yang sangat loyal pada Naruto akan mengarah padanya. Oke, siapa yang berani meganggu orang terdekat Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Suigetsu mencicit ketakutan seperti tikus terjepit.

Dari arah kerumunan seseorang terus mendesak, hendak maju ke bagian depan kerumunan. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda, ketika pakaian yang dikenakannya bukanlah seragam Chukyo Gakuen. "A—ada apa ini?" tanya gadis itu, bingung ketika kekerasan terjadi di depannya. Ia hendak maju dan membantu orang yang teraniya itu, tetapi dicegah oleh gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menatap wanita di sampingnya. "Apa kau gila? Kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Ia tidak berharap pagi ini ada lagi yang menjadi korban Naruto. Mata gadis berambut merah itu menatap pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis di sampingnya. "Oh, anak baru?" katanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kau orang kaya baru? Atau orang tuamu adalah anak penting di negara ini? Pengusaha?"

"Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno," Sakura cepat-cepat memperkenalkan diri. Tidak mau gadis berambut merah di sampingnya lebih banyak bertanya.

Gadis di samping Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menganggukan kepala. "Karin," jawabnya.

Mendengar nama gadis itu, mata Sakura terbelalak. Jangan bilang gadis di sampingnya ini adalah model terkenal itu? Mata Sakura langsung melihat ke arah seluruh wajah orang-orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. A—Astaga! Orang-orang ini sering sekali Sakura lihat di televisi. Jika bukan karena orang-orang ini artis hingga muncul di televisi, melainkan orang tua mereka yang mempunyai nama baik di depan publik; baik sebagai pejabat pemerintahan, pengusaha, atau diklorat negara. Tetapi, kenapa mereka tampak takut dengan orang yang sedang melakukan kekerasan itu. Jika orang-orang merasa ngeri dan tidak mau meganggu orang itu, berarti dia adalah orang yang sangat….

Hebat?

"Naruto Namikaze," Karin seperti mengetahui apa yang sekarang ada dibenak Sakura.

"Na—Namikaze?" Sakura bergumam.

Mulut Karin membuka-tutup, tidak percaya jika Sakura tidak mengenal Namikaze. "A—astaga! Apakah kau tidak mengenal keluarga itu?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya grogi. "Bu—bukan seperti itu. Aku sering mendengar namanya di televisi, koran pagi, bahkan billboard di jalan. Dia adalah orang yang hebat. Mereka memiliki perusahaan berkembang sekarang," hanya itu yang bisa Sakura jelaskan. "Selanjutnya aku ti—

BUK!

Terdengar pukulan dari arah loker, hingga membuat Sakura berhenti berbicara. Ia melihat jika Suigetsu sudah berada di atas lantai sambil merintih kesakitan, ketika dari mulutnya keluar darah, dan tanpa ampun Naruto menginjak Suigetsu. Sedangkan tidak ada satupun yang menolong Suigetsu.

"DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK!" teriak Naruto, menggema di koridor. "SIAPA LAGI YANG BERANI MENENTANG AKU?!" Naruto menatap satu-persatu orang yang menjadi penontonnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara atau mengangkat jari. Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempat karena aura Naruto yang mengerikan.

Mata Naruto beradu pandang dengan Sakura, namun Sakura tidak berani mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Sorot mata itu seperti binatang buas, mengancam, jika Sakura berani berpaling maka Naruto tidak akan segan menyerangnya. Namun, ketika mata itu beradu pandang dengan Sakura, spontan Naruto tampak salah tingkah. Ia seperti terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura, hingga tidak bisa bernafas dalam sepersekian detik.

Sasuke pun melihat kejadian itu semua. Ia tidak luput dari wajah Naruto yang memerah.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi seraya Naruto berhenti menatap Sakura. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalikan tubuhnya, dan menendang Suigetsu sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Seiring dengan kepergian Naruto seluruh orang pun mulai kembali beraktivitas. Mereka tidak lagi berkumpul, namun tidak ada satupun yang menolong Suigetsu. Pemuda yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu dibiarkan begitu saja oleh orang-orang. Ada apa dengan sekolah ini?

Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menolong Suigetsu.

"Jika aku menjadi dirimu, maka aku tidak akan menolongnya," kata Karin, memberi peringatan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia terluka," Sakura menatap heran Karin.

"Kau sama saja menentang dirinya," Karin menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar-benar orang kaya baru," decak Karin, khawatir dengan nasib Sakura di sekolah ini.

_O—orang kaya baru?_

Sakura tidak mengerti sekolah apa ini. Ia baru saja pindah dari sekolahnya dulu karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Sejak kecil Sakura selalu mendapatkan prestasi yang baik dalam bidang akademik di sekolahnya. Ia bahkan mendapatkan kandidat siswa terbaik di Jepang. Orang tuanya hanyalah orang tua yang sederhana, seorang nelayan yang tinggal di pinggir laut. Ia ke tempat ini benar-benar untuk mencari ilmu, bukan untuk dianggap sebagai orang kaya. Ia memang tahu jika Chukyo Gakuen adalah sekolah untuk orang-orang elite, dan mayoritas orang-orang di dalamnya adalah orang kaya. Tetapi dia tidak tahu jika sekolah ini sepertinya sangat memandang status, bahkan dia yang berpakaian bebas seperti ini saja dipandang aneh oleh anak-anak.

"Hei, ayo! Kau tidak akan masuk?" tanya Karin. "Kelasmu dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengeluarkan kertas dari saku celananya. "XII-1," katanya sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Karin.

Ekspresi Karin tampak tidak percaya. Cepat-cepat dia melihat kertas itu, dan ternyata memang XII-1 lah kelas yang akan dimasuki oleh Sakura. "Kita akan sekelas," Karin tersenyum lebar, "—dan kau juga akan sekelas dengannya," lanjutnya. Senyum Karin menghilang.

"A—apakah dia seburuk itu?" Sakura tidak yakin bertanya tentang ini. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sama sekali. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**SasuNaruLover**

Kelas yang tadinya ricuh tiba-tiba hening dalam seketika. Seluruh anak berhamburan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Guru Kakashi pun masuk dengan senyuman lebar dari balik masker-nya dengan diikuti seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Mata Naruto yang tampak bosan tiba-tiba terbelalak, dan mengundang perhatian Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia meremas tangan Sasuke, sangat excited.

"Sa—Sasuke, dia datang," bisik Naruto. "Ia akan masuk sekolah sini," lanjut Naruto ketika Sasuke hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Rasa tidak suka langsung mengenai hati Sasuke.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat," kata Sakura, meminta maaf pada guru bermasker—Kakashi.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Kakashi. "Jika kau berkehendak, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya. "Salam kenal. Namaku Haruno Sakura," katanya, memperkenalkan diri.

Kelas menjadi ricuh untuk sementara waktu. Semua orang berbisik-bisik sambil menyebutkan kata 'Haruno'. Tampaknya mereka bertanya-tanya darimana keluarga Haruno berasal? Astaga! Apakah tidak ada di tempat ini yang berasal dari keluarga biasa, hingga mereka harus mencari identitas mengenai kekayaan seseorang? Sakura berharap jika bersikap jujur, maka dia tidak akan terkena masalah, terlebih dari sosok yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat tertarik hingga sebuah smirk terlukis dari pemuda itu.

"Haruno. Kau orang kaya baru? Ayah-ibumu kerja apa?" seseorang tiba-tiba bertanya.

Kelas hening.

"Pe—pekerjaan ayah-ibuku?" Sakura bergumam grogi. Matanya menatap Naruto yang tampaknya terlihat sama tertariknya dengan yang lain. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Ia harus berani. "Pekerjaan ayah-ibuku adalah….," Sakura tampak ragu untuk berbicara.

"Ini sangat menghabiskan waktu, bagaimana jika kenalannya di saat pulang sekolah saja atau jam istirahat," Sasuke memberi saran. Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara bariton Sasuke yang seperti menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tidak ada yang berani menyanggah perkataan Sasuke. Bahkan Kakashi pun langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke, ketika pemuda Uchiha itu berkata. Sasuke menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya. Pemuda Namikaze rupanya sangat kecewa ketika Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Terlebih, Naruto mulai memohon jika Sasuke memberikan bangkunya untuk Sakura agar Naruto bisa sebangku dengan gadis itu. Tidak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto, Sasuke memberikan bangku itu, walaupun dia sangat kesal.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya memindahkan tasnya ke tempat Shikamaru berada, dan pada akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu mempersilahkan bangkunya cuma-cuma pada seseorang yang tidak jelas.

**SasuNaruLover**

_Jam istirahat…_

"Naruto, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Sasuke, seperti biasanya.

Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya. Iapun beranjak dari atas kursi dan berjalan ke arah bangku Sakura. Seluruh anak di sekitar Sakura tampak canggung dengan kedatangan Naruto, namun mereka tidak berani beranjak dari tempat itu. Naruto pun berdiri di samping Sakura dengan cengiran lebar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mematung di tempat, menatap tingkah sahabatnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jarak dirinya dan Naruto semakin jauh ketika Sakura muncul di kelas ini.

"Sakura, temani aku ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"A—ah, tetapi…," Sakura ingin menolak ajakan Naruto, tetapi gadis ini tidak enak perasaan untuk menolak keinginan Naruto. "Aku sudah membawa bekal," jawab Sakura dengan pelan.

Pemuda Namikaze ini menatap bekal yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Lalu, ia segera mengambil bekal itu dan menggandeng Sakura. "Kita makan di kantin saja," kata Naruto, memaksa, dan Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku akan membelikanmu macam-macam," lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto, tunggu!" reflek Sasuke berteriak.

Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menatap Sasuke. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan erat.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ia menarik Sakura agar berada di sisinya. "Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang," Sasuke berkata. "Dia tampaknya tidak mau pergi denganmu."

Naruto terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali menarik Sakura ke sisinya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Dia mau pergi denganku, benarkan Sakura?" tanya Naruto, meyakinkan dirinya jika Sakura tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, sedikit ketakutan.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Sasuke menarik Sakura kembali. "Apakah dia lebih menarik dariku… Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura hanya membuka tutup mulutnya, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Jujur dia berpikir jika Sasuke jauh lebih menarik daripada Naruto. Dari awal Sakura melihat Sasuke, pemuda satu ini sangat sopan dan secara tidak langsung selalu membantunya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang arrogant, walaupun dia sebenarnya berdiri di belakang kekuasaan temannya—Sasuke.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena marah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sasuke? Kenapa dia selalu menjadi nomor satu, dan tidak suka jika Naruto mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak senang didekati oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto lebih emosi. Tanpa sadar pemuda Namikaze itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan menerjang Sasuke, hingga wajah Sasuke terluka ketika tubuhnya jatuh. Seluruh kelas kontan langsung berteriak ketika melihat dua sahabat yang sangat akur ini tiba-tiba bertengkar hebat.

"Sasuke, Naruto, hentikan!" teriak seluruh anak cowok di kelas itu. Sedangkan para gadis histeris, terlebih Sakura. "AKU MOHON KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" lanjut ketua kelas, ketika Naruto tidak kunjung berhenti untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK, KAU SASUKE! ADA APA DENGANMU?! Naruto menendang-nendang udara di saat jarak Sasuke cukup jauh darinya.

Sasuke mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Naruto nyalang. Ekspresi liar, baju Naruto yang tidak karuan cukup membuat libido Sasuke menggila. Sasuke menatap Naruto kelaparan. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum tersenyum puas. "_Blacklist_ untukmu," Sasuke berkata ringan, tetapi membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut. Bahkan tubuh Naruto pun dilepas begitu saja. "Tidak ada ampun bagimu Naruto Namikaze, siapapun orang yang membantumu kali ini akan menerima akibatnya," Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa lemas, dan menabrak pundak Naruto. "Dalam dua minggu ini kau akan aku pastikan keluar dari sekolah ini."

Semuanya menatap Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan _blacklist_ untuk sahabat terbaiknya? Naruto yang merupakan orang yang selalu di samping Sasuke dicap sebagai orang yang harus di bully di sekolah ini? Sasuke mengeluarkan ultimatum seperti ini sangatlah jarang. Biasanya Naruto yang merupakan sahabat dari Sasuke yang sering mengancam orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, kali ini Sasuke yang keluarganya merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini adalah orang yang memberi Naruto peringatan. Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengecap buruk seseorang, dan pantas dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mematung di tempat, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan semarah ini.

.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?_

Semua bertanya kebingungan.

.

_Aku pastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut…_

_Aku pastikan Naruto…_

Kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar habis untuk kali ini.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

_**Cerita yang ini menceritakan Sasuke yang terobsesi dengan Naruto dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Naruto, termasuk menjadi Naruto sebagai bahan bully-an di sekolahnya. Ya, ceritanya biasa sih, tapi iseng-iseng pingin punya fanfic kayak gini. Terus alurnya agak kecepatan, cuman ya seru-seruan aja… Nyumbang ide seperti ini di ffn sekaligus ngisi acc ini yang kosong XDb**_


End file.
